Jardin Secret
by EmiHotaru
Summary: Shonen ai. Reflexions de Frantz alors que Albert à une nouvelle importante à lui apprendre


Titre : Jardin Secret  
Auteur/Artiste : EmiHotaru  
Couple : Frantz d'Epinay X Albert de Morcef  
Fandom : Gankustsuou, Le Comte de Monté Cristo  
Rating : G

Disclaimer : Je vais faire soft pour ce disclaimer, paske je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas (ceux qui ont déjà lu de mes fics comprendrons ce que je veux dire)  
Ces personnages ne sont donc pas à moi, mais à Alexandre Dumas pour leur création, et au créateur de Gankutsuou pour leur design

Note :Première fic de Gankutsuou sur le site

champagne

Pas de spoiler dans cette petite fic, mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça dans les autres...  
J'informe aussi que je me base plus sur l'anime, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas lu le livre (mais ça ne saurait tarder)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JARDIN SECRET

J'envie ton crayon…

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage posé dans tes mains, tu rêvasses, ton crayon s'agitant mollement entre tes lèvres.

J'envie ton crayon….

Ton talon tapote le pied de ta chaise. La page devant toi est toujours vierge. Voilà maintenant une petite demi-heure que je t'observe, et tu n'as visiblement pas d'inspiration. La lettre pour Eugénie semble être le cadet de tes soucis.

Il pleut dehors.

A l'abris dans notre tour, éclairés par la douce lueur de la lampe à huile, nous sommes seuls au monde. La nuit est en train de tomber. Je pense que nous dormirons là, ce soir. Comme tant d'autres avant celui-ci.

Et je te regarde.

Tu observes à présent le vin posé près de toi. D'un geste lent, tu prends ton verre, et fais tournoyer le liquide carmin. Un geste de trop, et quelques gouttes vont se poser sur la feuille blanche. Tu les essuies du revers de ta manche, avant de froisser le papier d'un geste agacé, pour ensuite le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu te renverses en un soupir de lassitude sur le dossier de ta chaise, le crayon toujours planté dans ta bouche.

J'envie ton crayon…

Dehors, la pluie redouble d'intensité. Le monde à disparu dans les ténèbres. Il n'y a plus que nous, et la flamme tremblotante de la lampe.

-Aaaaaah…. J'y arriverai jamais… Je pensais pas qu'une simple lettre d'anniversaire serait si dure à écrire…

Je souris.  
Tu tapotes à présent le bout de ton crayon entre tes dents d'un geste nerveux. Ta chaise se balance doucement…

-Tu fais quoi, Frantz ?

Je sursaute. Tu as tourné vers moi tes grands yeux bleus, et c'est moi, à présent, qui suis observé. Je baisse la tête.

-Je lis.

Je me garde bien de te dire que je suis sur la même page depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Je sens plus que je ne vois ton haussement d'épaule, alors que tu tournes la tête vers la fenêtre. J'entends les pieds de ta chaise se reposer sur le sol, puis tes pas qui se dirigent vers elle. J'imagine le froid et l'humidité de la vitre sous ta paume, alors que tu essuies la buée afin de mieux distinguer ce qu'il y a dehors.

Tu mâchonnes toujours ton crayon.

Je ferme mon livre d'un coup sec. De toutes façons, je ne lirais rien de plus ce soir.

Je quitte le vieux canapé où je m'étais affalé, ramasse mon verre vide, et vais me resservir un peu de vin. Je t'observe alors que je bois. Dans la vitre, ton visage me sourit.

-Je crois que l'on va dormir ici cette nuit.

Je souris à mon tour mais ne réponds pas. Après avoir posé mon verre, je commence à fouiller dans les placards, à la recherche des draps et couvertures que nous entreposons pour ces nuits là. Tu m'observes toujours par la vitre, ton crayon en bouche, les deux mains plantées dans les poches. J'essaye d'éviter ton regard, de refouler ce désir qui monte parfois dans ma poitrine, lorsque je sens tes yeux trop longtemps posés sur moi.

Tu retires le crayon de ta bouche en un léger bruit humide, passes ta langue sur tes lèvres, et, les yeux rivés au sol, tu traces des lignes imaginaires du bout de ta chaussure.

-Tu sais, avec Eugénie… On est fiancés.

Mon cœur manque un battement, alors que le drap à moitié déplié s'échappe de mes mains et tombe sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Je le ramasse d'une main tremblante. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux sur toi, et je sais que tu ne me regardes pas.

-Père me l'a apprit cet après-midi.

Je finis tant bien que mal d'étaler le drap, et commence à déplier la couverture.

-C'est un bon parti, dis-je finalement. C'est bien pour ta famille comme pour la sienne.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche. Je viens de donner ma bénédiction à l'homme que j'aime. Et ma voix n'a même pas tremblé.

Tu te laisses tomber sur le vieux divan en un soupir. Les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, tu tapotes ton crayon dans ta main. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi nerveux.

Je lisse la couverture d'un geste ample. Peut être un peu plus tremblant que d'habitude. J'ai toujours aimé faire ce lit. Cela signifie que je passe plus de temps avec toi dans notre abri, cette vieille tour dont nous avons fait notre jardin secret, dans laquelle nous avons apporté tous nos trésors, la meublant au long des années.

Nous avons passé tellement d'étés à rire ici, restant jusque tard dans la nuit à discuter sous ces draps. Tellement d'hivers à nous réfugier du froid et de la neige, pelotonnés sous cette couverture, près de la cheminée.

J'ai passé tellement de nuits à te regarder dormir près de moi. Sentir le souffle lent de ta respiration sur mon bras m'a toujours fait frissonner.

Je t'ai tellement aimé en rêve dans ce lit. Savoir que tu vas en partager un autre avec Eugénie me tord le ventre.

Je finis de border la couverture entre le matelas et le sol , puis je relève la tête. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu m'observes de cet air incertain. Puis, ton regard me fuis.

-Je ne sais pas si je l'aime Frantz. Pourquoi l'épouser si je ne l'aime pas ?

Je me redresse et m'assois près de toi, sur le divan. Tes mains tremblent sur le crayon. Si tu continues, tu vas le casser.

-Ca viendra avec le temps, Albert. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais été fiancé à quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu. Eugénie est une fille bien. Tu finiras par l'aimer.

Tu tournes ton regard tourmenté vers moi.

-Ca s'est passé comme ça pour toi et Valentine ? Je veux dire…Tu commences à tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Tes paroles broient mon cœur. Comme si je pouvais en aimer un autre que toi. Combien de fois t'ai-je laissé des sous-entendu, depuis ce jour d'enfance où tu m'as demandé si j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Tu es si candide, Albert…

Je souris doucement, posant les mains sur tes jointures blanchies à force de serrer ce crayon, que, ma foi, je n'envie plus tellement.

-Avec le temps, ça viendra… Avec le temps…

Et, tout en maudissant le fait que je sois un homme, ou que tu ne sois pas une femme, le fait que nous ne puissions former un couple qui contenterait nos parents, je me penche doucement vers toi, et dépose un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres.

Lorsque que je me redresse, tu poses sur moi un regard calme et innocent, comme si ce baiser n'était, pour toi, qu'un simple geste de réconfort. Je devine que, dans ton esprit, il ne peut en être autrement.

Tu sembles rassuré par mes paroles, et tu me souris gentiment. Tu as tant de confiance en moi. Plus que je n'en ai en moi-même.

C'est à regret que mes mains quittent les tiennes en une légère caresse. Je me redresse et commence à me préparer pour la nuit, alors que tu descends à l'étage inférieur nous chercher à manger, abandonnant ton crayon sur le canapé. Je me penche pour le ramasser, et me dirige lentement vers la fenêtre, posant le morceau de bois entre mes lèvres. Il a le goût sucré des tiennes, je le sais à présent.

Il ne se passera rien de plus dans cette tour, ce soir. Nous dînerons en riant, et parlerons jusque tard dans la nuit, avant de nous laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Et l'obscurité se refermera sur nous comme elle s'est refermée sur mon cœur.


End file.
